Watching SD&RR
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori isn't amussed by Jade's latest acting job; which of course makes her girlfriend very amused.
1. Rebel Rebel

**_Watching SD &RR._**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 ** _Summary: Tori isn't amussed by Jade's latest acting job; which of course makes her girlfriend very amused._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued_ _._**

 ** _Author Notes: After watching Liz Gillies acting like such a lovable dork on the second episode of her new series, I couldn't help but write this, it instantly gave me some ammunition as to how to turn it into a Jori fic and have Jade getting even after Tori watched the MV "Bang Bang" so many times in the prequel._**

 ** _WARNING: If you haven't seen the "SD &RR" episode "Rebel Rebel", then don't read anymore since there are several spoilers ahead, if you don't want to know what happens to Gigi then turn back now._**

 ** _I really need to think of better names for these crossover fics, no?_**

* * *

Tori narrowed her eyes, glaring at the TV screen as if that would make it magically implode.

"I don't like this"

Jade raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully as she mockingly said "I'm shocked Vega, you said that you loved all my work"

"There's always an exception to the rule!" The Half-Latina replied stubbornly "I don't like you making goo goo eyes with anyone other than me!"

"First of all, Goo goo eyes? _Really_ Vega?" The Goth sneered "No one says that anymore and second of all, you wouldn't happen to be _jealous_ , are you?"

"Of course no!" Tori denied darkly "I just don't want anyone think you're available! **_WHICH YOUR NOT!"_**

"Uh huh" Jade said unconvinced "Now if you stop talking, maybe we could watch how it turns out, umm?"

 _"Fine"_

* * *

"Uh _yeah_! What if I'm not her type?!" Gigi asked uncertainty onscreen.

"Honey, you have Elizabeth Taylor's eyes, Kate Hudson's ass, and Salma Hayek's tits." Ava shot back "You're _everybody's_ type."

"Yeah, well, I look like a chipmunk when I smile"

Gigi then made her point by smiling broadly.

* * *

Tori gave her girlfriend the evil eye.

"Yes?" Jade asked teasingly "Something wrong?"

"That's how _I_ described you when we first started dating!"

"Oh I _know_ " The former Goth said "I suggested it to the writers and they liked it so much they decided to incorporate it into the episode, think of it as a helpful bit you provided for your very _sexy_ girlfriend"

"And what about the chipmunk thing _huh_?" Tori snapped "Was that a jab at my cheeks?! You know I how much hate that!"

"Please, Vega" Jade said with a wave of her hand in dismissal "I would never mock your _perfect_ cheeks"

"You do it all the time!"

"All those times I was talking about your _**ass**_ " The Thespian corrected "You never said I couldn't mock _those_ cheeks"

The Half-Latina let out a very loud aggravated scream.

Jade of course only chuckled in response, she of course ignored her girlfriend's blood pressure going sky high as she grabbed the TiVo remote so they could get back at the exact scene when Tori lost her shit "Now, be quiet Vega, you wouldn't want to miss the rest now would _you_? After all _you_ made it clear that you _love_ seeing me on the screen, just like you did with my music video, now wasn't _that_ a show?"

"I hate you"

The pale woman laughs "On the contrary, considering how much you watched that video, I think you were pretty _mesmerised_ by me"

"That was then! This is now!" Tori growled "I hate you!"

* * *

"Sex with another chick, it is awesome." Ava said "Two girls together, the sex just goes on and on, wave after orgasmic wave.  
Mm!" The blond clicks her tongue the. inhales sharply, almost as if she was reminiscing "There's no natural ending."

"Well, then how do you know when it's over?" Gigi questioned, freaking out.

"Eventually somebody gets hungry. Usually me, two hours in, order a pizza, _very_ satisfying"

"Did did you say two hours?"

* * *

At that moment Tori slowly gazed at the girl next to her, her jaw down in shock "You did it again!"

"What again?"

"Pizza after sex!" Tori growled "That's _**our**_ thing!"

"Think of it as giving other lesbians advice Tor" Jade shrugs "Come on you like helping people and pizza after sex? You said so yourself, very satisfying"

"Humph! Well I can tell you this!" The Half-Latina hissed angrily "You won't be getting a happy ending for a while"

"I wouldn't count on it" Jade replied "After all I have plenty of memories with you and two hands, a lot can happen"

"Oh my God, _**JADE**_!"

"Oh like _**you**_ haven't done so yourself, you horndogs"

Tori blushed furiously at that.

"So, shut up, we're missing the show"

"And wouldn't _that_ be a shame"

"Yes it would"

* * *

As both women kept watching the show, the more furious The Latina became, she couldn't help but wonder if Jade was actually impersonating _**her**_ rather than actually portraying Gigi.

Several times Tori saw Jade/Gigi acting nervous around Davvy similarly to how _she_ acted when she was nervous around their first time, it was something that really got under her tanned skin.

"I like a girl who makes bad decisions" Davvy flirted with Jade.

 _"No, not, Jade, **Gigi** " _Tori had to remind herself it wasn't real, but it sure made her jealous nonetheless because seeing anyone getting all friendly with _her_ Jade was sure to make her blood boil.

"I hate her"

"Who?"

"Davvy" Tori growled.

"Oh really?" Jade asked "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the producers said _you_ weren't right for the part while she _**aced**_ the role to be my possible lesbian lover, when you who has been my girlfriend since high school just weren't a believable candidate?"

The Half-Latina glared daggers at her pale lover.

"Their words not mine!" Jade yells out, moving her arms in a surrender gesture.

"Don't put salt in the wound, West! Tori hissed hatefully "Besides, the idiot producers clearly _**were**_ blind, I mean look at her acting! _She_ is too nice for you"

"I could point the irony of the situation here but I don't want to sleep in the couch so I'll just agree with you"

"Smart choice" Tori grunted "This episode sucks"

"Oh I dunno, the writing seems to be ok, but the acting is excellent, I personally liked the advice Ava gave, brings back plenty of memories, _eh_ Vega?"

The pizza in front of them just made Tori ill.

"Where did it cone from?"

"You brought it you dork"

"Will this episode ever end!" Tori whined.

"We're only eight minutes into the show Vega" Jade pointed out "And look at that Gigi can't handle a margarita, what does that tell you?"

"No booze?"

"Hell yeah, no booze, that is something else I made the writer's put into the episode even thought we know most people will ignore it and associate the damn drinks with the _joys_ of rock and roll"

Tori smiled kindly "But there's the chance that someone _will_ get the message"

"Exactly, Vega, exactly" The Thespian agreed "it's just wait and see then"

* * *

 _ **"Bitch-Tits?!"**_ Tori bellowed out madly " _ **BITCH-TITS!**_ Seriously!"

"What? You love calling me that!" Jade said innocently.

"Only when we're having hot, passionate, _**angry**_ sex!" The Half-Latina snarled "Why are you doing this to me Jade?!"

"I'm having a blast, getting you all hot and bothered Vega" The actress admitted evilly "After all you did the same thing to me when you watched a certain video over and over, is not fun getting sex-blocked huh?"

" _That's_ what this is about?!" Tori asked at the top of her lungs " _Revenge_?!"

"Almost" Jade said sneakily "Getting under your skin never gets old Tor, it's fun because it gets you under the perfect type of anger that makes the sex all the more satisfying, tell me, isn't your pussy getting hungry?"

"No... _NOO_ " Tori stuttered unconvincingly "I'm just mad!"

She then saw Gigi kiss Davvy.

"And now I'm super pissed off!"

Jade of course took that moment to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

"No! Jade! You can't just..! Umm... This isn't... Umm... Goddamn it you kiss heavenly"

Several minutes later they parted lips.

"Want to finish this in the bedroom my dear Vega?"

"Do you _have_ to ask?"

At that moment The Half-Latina took her lover by the hand and pulled her towards their bedroom at the exact moment Gigi took Davvy to her room.

 _"Perfect timing"_ Jade thought relieved _"If Tori had a hissy fit over Gigi kissing another girl, then I can't imagine the reaction she would have if she finds out they really did have sex... I'd be without the Vega kitty indefinitely"_

* * *

 ** _So, how many of you died laughing at the idea of Jade using her experiences of dating Tori for a "SD &RR" episode? _**

**_Honestly after seeing Liz/Jade/Gigi acting like such a nervous dork, it sort of made me think that's probably how Tori would have acted, which of course made me think that indeed Jade could be impersonating Tori for the role, much her girlfriend's chagrin._**

 ** _I also thought that Tori would've gone ballistic over Jade kissing someone other than her even for a few seconds and and a role that millions saw, so if she found out that Gigi indeed had sex with Davvy then Jade would get the blame because Tori would believe that it was her girlfriend's idea and WW3 would happen._**

 ** _I probably need to point out the obvious fact that Tori hating the episode is a reference to the fact that someone other than her getting to be with Jade is a pet peeve for many loyal Jori fans while Jade herself being so relaxed is a reference to people who have moved on from "Victorious."_**

 ** _Anyway, I might come back and make a second chapter if Gigi/Davvy do end up exploring their time together._**

 ** _So, what are your final thoughts on this?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Cool For The Summer

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal _****_reasons... After all I don't want to get sued_ _._**

 ** _WARNING: Spoilers for the third episode, if you don't wanna know them then go back now._**

 ** _One of you dear readers mentioned that Liz said she was going to be in a lesbian relationship for at least five episodes, and true to such words Gigi is doing just that._**

 ** _So as long as she is seeing Davvy, Tori will not be happy._**

 ** _Enjoy her jealousy my fellow readers/writers, I sure enjoyed what came up because of such an episode._**

* * *

"I'm really glad I tried being with a girl" Gigi said enthusiastically on the screen, much to Tori's rage.

 _"A girl who **isn't** me"_

"It was such an enlightening experience for me, you know, sexually and spiritually."

The half-Latina's glare turned to her girlfriend "That's what I said to you after you blew my brains out"

Jade groaned exasperatedly "Really Vega? We're doing this _**again**_?"

"Well we wouldn't have to if you didn't kept suggesting my heart to the writers of the show!"

"What's the big deal?" Jade asked "So your words are getting out there, technically everyone knows the girl behind this f ** _ake TV lesbian experience!"_**

"Well I don't like it!" Tori huffed "It's like you take my feelings for granted!"

"You know I don't Vega" Jade stated calmly "It's just... Your love for me is so... Tender and I like it, I sorta... Kinda want everyone else to know how you feel for me"

 _"Really?"_

"Really"

"Aww, Jade!" The Half-Latina cooed as she rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"But her kissing wow" Gigi said dreamily "She was a revelation"

Tori then parted from Jade's personal space, mad once again.

 _"Damn it!"_

"God, she does have gorgeous lips." Gigi continues to point out the good of Davvy "They're like soft, juicy, luscious pillows"

"Oh she does now?" Tori asked darkly "Better than mine"

"Vega, for fuck's sake, it's no competition!" Jade snapped "Your my girlfriend, she's fictional you Freakshow!"

"But you **_did_** kiss her!" Tori snarled back "And you just mentioned how her lips are better than mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The Goth asked in disbelief "I did no such thing!"

"You never told me that my kisses were heavenly!"

Jade groaned "Because you already know I like your kisses!"

Tori huffed indignated, crossing her arms as she looked away "It would still be nice if you said it every once in a while"

"Vega, you are being unreasonable!"

"Oh so now you're calling me crazy?!"

"Huh? W...Wait... _What_? No! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then **_what_** are you trying to tell me?" Tori asked, giving her the evil eyes, warning her to think her words carefully.

"Uhhh... _Well_..."

"Yes"

Ironically Jade was saved, by Gigi "We're gonna pretend to be a lesbian couple - for a little while"

"See Vega?!" The Goth said wildly moving her arms " _Pretend_! As if not the real deal!"

Tori narrowed her eyes but it did seem to please her... For now.

Jade on the other hand felt as if she had a mini heart attack _"Maybe I should get another gig... This show's going to be the death of me!"_

* * *

"Wow, that's the most realistic drawing of a vagina I've ever seen in my life." Johnny said in awe.

"Thank you." Davvy said proudly.

"Oh, _you_ drew it?"

"An ex of mine did."

"She's an artist."

"But it's my vagina."

"Oh. Well, it's magnificent."

"It's a good pussy."

"I know" Davvy acknowledged "I'm blessed"

Once again, Tori glared darkly at her girlfriend.

"Now what Vega?"

"It better not be the drawing of _my_ pussy on that computer screen"

Jade chocked on her water, coughing uncontrollably as she tried to get her composure back "What are you crazy?" She asked in disbelief "You think I would go ahead and show other people the drawing you made for me?! What kind of sick freak do you take me for?!"

"You showed Cat"

"Vega... _**Vega**_ I'm going to stop you right there!" Jade said, raiding her arms in a time 'out gesture' "I did not show Cat, she found the drawing when we moved in here!"

"She still saw it" Tori said stubbornly "You're the only person who gets to pet the kitty"

"Believe me, no one will see your glorious pussy but me"

"That better be the case"

For the rest of the episode, it was pretty clear that there were things Tori liked and hated, she rather enjoyed seeing Gigi in her undies, but she _**despised**_ seeing Gigi being in bed with Flash even if Jade had to confirm her several times that she wasn't actually naked in bed with the middle age guy.

In her words that would be "Massively creepy."

That didn't save her from almost ending on the couch tonight, specially when Tori reminds her that "You like creepy stuff."

But then Gigi said Flash was a terrible kisses, which won her points with Tori and won her place back on their bed.

"Satisfied Tor?" Jade asked unsurely.

"No."

"Ugh... What now?"

"I just saw part of your skin... Now I want to see the whole thing" Tori says sexily "Take off your pants"

 _"God, dating a girl takes a lot outta of you"_

Ten seconds later, Jade didn't care.

"Don't you dare stop!" Tori hissed. "You have a map of my pussy! Use it!"

"Oh, I will Vega, I will."

"Less talk! More action!"

* * *

 _ **And of course Jade doesn't see the irony behind her words, since back when she dated Beck, she WAS a very dangerous challenge, now it seems as if Karna got to get, heh.**_

 _ **If the next episode has any note worthy scenes to make Tori jealous then you can all bet a third chapter will be underway.**_

 _ **All in all, what did you guys think? Funny or not?**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	3. All That Glitters is Gold

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal _****_reasons... After all I don't want to get sued_ _._**

 ** _WARNING: unlike all the previous chapters, there will not be any spoilers for the fourth episode, why? Because there was no lesbian moment and this nothing to make Tori jealous_** ** _._**

 ** _However, an idea for the first episode came to mind, and you all know how I am with plot bunnies, once one pops up it's rather impossible for me to leave it alone._**

 ** _Several of you guys more than likely already saw the season premiere so this won't have any spoilers, for those of you who have no idea, what are you waiting for? Watch the encore presentations or go to the network's online page to catch up._**

* * *

 ** _*After Watching Bad Blood*_**

'Vega what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Tori asked happily "I'm dancing!"

"I can see that" Jade said with a roll of her eyes "The question here is, _why_?"

"Because, even though _Davvy_ " Tori spoke pleasantly which turned ugly the moment the girl's name was mentioned "Appeared for about two minutes, you hardly talked to each _and_ there was no affection between you which of course means that _**tonight**_ you get a visit from my _lovely_ girls who want to come out and play"

"Oh goody" Jade said mischievously "I _like_ those kinds of visits"

"I'm sure you do" The Half-Latina chuckles "But first, we are going to have dinner, then we're going to watch the first episode of the season"

"Oh god, Vega!" The Thespian complained "Are you for real?! Why would you want to do that?! You already saw it! Why can't we just go to bed and eat each other out?"

"Because I already saw one episode where you _didn't_ touch another girl's parts, which of course makes me very happy _and_ horny" The Half-Latina explained "Just _imagine_ what another one is bound to do for my sex drive, knowing that all this..."

Tori moved her hands all over her body to empathise her point "Will be all yours the more I _don't_ see Gigi with another girl"

"That's some messed up logic Vega"

"So?"

"So I say put the damn thing on TiVo" Jade ordered eagerly "The faster you see Gigi's single ass, the faster I get to see yours"

Tori giggled joyfully "You have an eloquent way with words West"

"And don't you forget it Vega"

* * *

After re-watching the episode and several hours worth of hot, passionate sex, the two women were resting in their bed, sweaty, naked but overall extremely satisfied.

"Holy fuck Tor!" Jade panted "I never seen you go that extra mile, if this is the reward I get for Gigi _not_ being in any lesbian relationship, then I can't imagine what you'll gimme me when we finally tie the knot"

"Um-Hum".

"You alright?"

"How old was she?" Tori asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Micki" The Half-Latina clarified "You know, Ava's co back-up singer?"

"Uh... Vega, we just had sex and the first thing that comes into your mind is the death of a fictional woman? No offence but what the _**hell**_?!"

"It's just... It got me thinking"

"About?"

"Our mortality, yours... Mine..."

"That's what's bothering you" Jade asked, putting her hand over her head to be able to look at her lover's face "Vega, we're young, that's _**not**_ something that you should worry about now"

"That's not exactly it... I mean... You know what? Forget it, it's stupid"

The Half-Latina turned over to her side of the bed.

"Vega" The former Goth warned ominously "What is going on in that head of yours? You better tell me or so help me.."

"Would you have moved on?" Toryasked softly.

Well that caught Jade by surprise "What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I mean... Let's say years from now the unexpected happens" Tori said, not daring to look at her girlfriend. "And-And I had died…would you remarry?"

"Vega, what-come on," Jade says exasperatedly "Speaking about death is _morbid_ , it's my thing, you _**shouldn't**_ think of such a dark scenario"

"That _scenario_ " Tori grumbled "Could happen, you never know, please baby, I won't be mad, I just want to know. If I kicked the bucket, will you remarry?"

"Vega, we're _not_ married yet"

"But we _will_ be" The Half-Latina finally got the courage to stare at her girlfriend, showing her the engagement ring "Just tell me, I said I wouldn't be mad at you"

"Well would _you_ remarry if anything ever happened to me?" Jade asked.

"I asked _**you**_ first!"

"I... I.. I.. You know what Vega? No, I would never find anyone else that made me happy the way you did... They way you **_are_** making me _be_ "

Both women were silent for several moments.

"However if _anything_ were to happen to me" Jade whispers "Then you should remarry"

"Say _**What**_?"

"Yeah, I-if anything happens to me, if you find someone…I think you _**should**_ get remarried"

"I can't believe you Jade!" Tori bellowed, somewhat offended. "You say that as if you don't think I'd be _**upset**_ if you were freaking _gone_?! You don't think I'd be **_devastated_** or..."

"Don't put words in my mouth Vega!" Jade hissed . "I'm sure it would be hard on you, and for awhile, I'm sure dating again would be the furthest thing from your mind. But I don't think you would want to be alone, you're a people's person Tor… Am I right or wrong"

"That's _**different**_ Jade!" Tori yelled out "You been my first everything, my first frenemy, my first girl crush, my first girlfriend, my first _time_ , I don't see myself with anyone other than you... Jade... You're going to be my first wife, my _**only**_ wife, and I don't think I could just find someone else if you were suddenly gone, I don't want to feel like I'd be replacing you"

"Vega…it wouldn't be 'replacing me' or betraying me in any way. Look, I hope we are never separated and that our marriage will last until our old age, but if it doesn't then…I don't want you to be alone. I been by myself for a very long time before you came into my life and it sucked. I wouldn't want you feel what true loneliness feels like. If you remarried, it wouldn't change shit and you know _why_?"

Tori was silent.

Jade reached over and squeezed her hand. "Because everything we are experiencing? It wont magically go away, it won't change everything we meant to the other but most importantly it won't change the fact that I'll curse whoever doesn't treat you right when I'm gone, dead or alive I'm not leaving this Earth until you do too!"

The tanned woman's eye began to water, a small grin gracing her features _"That's my future wife"_

"Sorry I brought all this up," Tori said out loud . "I killed the sex"

"Enough with the death puns you dork" Jade teased as she leaned over and kissed her fiancé good night. "Your stuck with me, so you better knock off the grim vibe and remember you are the one that has to think of all the positive crap, leave the morbid stuff to me"

"Sure thing, _captain_ " Tori teased back.

The pale woman rolled her eyes "Night Vega"

"Night Jade... I love you"

"You better" She warned " _But_... I love you too"

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tori asked as she pick up, she then turned at her bedmate "It's for you"

"Who the fuck is calling at 2 A.M."

"It's Cat, she wants to know if Gigi can autograph the drawing of the unicorn she made"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

 ** _For those of you who don't remember, Jade popped the question in the fic "Cancelled"_**

 ** _Fun fact: Originally this idea was going to be a part of my other story "Parenthood" but after re-watching "All That Glitters is Gold" the concept of death struck a cord with me, so after some thinking and a little re-writing what you all read came up._**

 ** _I simply wanted to write something a bit more serious, than the previous chapters._**

 ** _Don't get me wrong, Tori's jealousy is fun to explore and so far the writers of SDRR have given me some great Jori material to use! but_** ** _despite said episode's funny approach, it made it perfectly clear that death it's a part of everyday life and that we shouldn't take out time here for granted._**

 ** _Life is precious, sacred, and we all get so many years on this Earth, which is the lesson I wanted to pinpoint with Jade and Tori loving every moment they have together._**

 ** _All in all, what did you guys think of this one?_**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	4. And She Was

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal _****_reasons... After all I don't want to get sued_ _._**

 ** _Author Notes: Here's a short chapters but I hope it's still funny, and as always, if you don't want spoilers, don't read even if this one is a small spoiler._**

* * *

 ** _*After Watching_** ** _And She Was_** ** _*_**

"Jade?"

"Umm"

"What was that?"

"Uh... My show?"

"No... I mean that thing with Flash and you or Gigi or whatever!" Tori yelled out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... What that a jab at your proposal?"

"Are you kidding me Vega?" Jade bellowed out "Not everything in the show comes from our relationship!"

"Well you could have fooled me" Tori snapped "Everything up to this point has been coming from you, from _us_! suggestions, the talks, the drawings, everything! For all I know, that damn proposal that went to hell by the way, could have come from your weird, twisted mind!"

"Ok Vega, number one, yes, I admit I fear you would say no when I popped the question since yes, we are a bit too young but unlike Gigi, she still wants to see her options, I already made my choice and I want you to be that person two grow old with!"

"Abd number two?"

The Goth got closer to her fiancé "I would never even think of proposing in a cheesy way, that's not me at all, for God's sake, Flash had to googled commitment, _I_ on the other hand knows what a girl wants because I am one! You may have given me a lot of mixed signals during the course of our relationship Tori! But by the end of the day I always made you happy, I always saw the signals and I always will!"

"Aww Jade" Tori cooed "I'm sorry, guess I was acting a bit silly"

"Yes you were Vega" The Thespian grunted "But I'll let it go... This time"

 _ **"YAY!"**_ The Half-Latina clapped exitedly.

She then held her lover in a tight hug, which Jade reluctantly returned.

All the while watching the monitor of her lap top nervously.

Tori soon released her pale girlfriend from her arms "You know what, I'm going to make it up to you, how about if your magic fingers get a visit from a certain Kitty?"

She finished her sentence seductively, wiggle her eyebrows expectantly.

"Sounds like a plan Vega" Jade said deviously "Go get ready, I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok!" She agreed "Heheheheheheh"

Tori giggled all to way to their bedroom, leaving a nervous lover behind.

 _"I pray to god she **never** finds out Flash's proposal was my worst case scenario" _ Jade groaned mentally _"She probably would call off the wedding!"_

* * *

 ** _So, like I said at the top, this chapter was extremely short, but then again the episode hardly had anything I could use for Jori purposes, but at least the proposal served a purpose I guess, at least we know Gigi isn't ready to tie the knot just yet._**

 ** _All in all, what did you guys think of this one? Should I write for all the season or just those that could have Jori potential?_**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	5. Rock This Bitch Till the Wheels Fall Off

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal _****_reasons... After all I don't want to get sued_ _._**

 ** _Author Notes: Even if Gigi hasn't returned with her lesbian relationship with Davvy, the show just continues to gimme so much "Jori Gold" so as always, if you don't want any spoilers, don't read, if you DO want to know what happened, go right ahead._**

* * *

"Do you know what I would've given to play piano with my dad?" Gigi asked empathicaly "To write a song with my dad, like you and Tenika did today?

 _"This seems to hit a mark"_ Tori thought grimly, the brunette glanced at her girlfriend from the coner of her eye _"I wonder..."_

" I would've signed up for lupus gladly if it locked me in the house with my music legend father."

 _"I can't imagine anyone wishing for an illness just to spend time with someone"_ Tori was in awe for such words.

She once again gave a quick look at the other girl _"But then again, I didn't grow up like Jade did, **neglected.**.. So I **can** see her reasoning behind such a claim... And I hate it... I hate it that Jade grew up with an emotional absent father... and I loathe it even more that she gre up without her mom she didn't deserve that"_

"Do you think I don't regret not being there for you when you were growing up?!" Johnny Rock questioned back "Yes, I do, **_okay_**?"

Tori scoffed sarcastically "I'm _sure_ you do..."

"Tor, you said something?"

"Nothing... I just _uh_... coughed?"

The Half-Latina made some very obvious fake sounds with her throat to make it seem af if she really was coughing, but of course it only served to give Jade a reason to be suspicious.

 _"What are you hidding Vega?"_

"But there's nothing I can do about it, all right?" Gigi's father said on screen "I'd have to invent a time machine and travel back to 1992 and start the whole thing over again, _okay_? So you basically have _two_ choices, _one_ , forgiveness, or, _two,_ time machine. What's it gonna _be_? "

"Well, as much as I love that Don Henley song, I think I'm gonna go with time machine."

 _"Me too"_ Tori hissed mentally _"So I could give Mr West a piece of my mind and convince him to be a freaking father!"_

"What with your face Vega?" Jade asked curiously.

"Erm... uh... W _hat?_ " The brunette asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"You look as if you want to... Oh I dunno _murder_ Johnny?" The former Goth pointed out "I mean, I know he's a self-centered asshole, but come on Tori, at least he's **_not_** dating me... What? Are you now trying to find reasons to **_hate_** everyone on the show?"

"It's nothing" Tori replied back "He just... uh... _Reminds_ me of someone"

"Oh really?" Jade questioned midly intrigued "Who?"

"Nobody important"

"Bullshit Vega!" The Thespian bellowed "It _**ha**_ s to be someone important for you to go all.. well... **_me._**.. to give an actor a very, _**very**_ hateful glare!"

"Jade, it's nobody!" Tori snapped back _ **"JUST RELAX!"**_

"I'll relax, **_after_** you tell who you the hell you were thinking off!"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Because the _sooner_ I find out whose the son of a bitch who pissed you off" Jade growled darkly "The sooner I can find who I need to _destroy_ bits by bits!"

"What's the band called?" Gigi interrupted.

"I don't want to tell you." The agent said.

"Tell me."

"You're not gonna like it."

 _ **"Do it."**_

"Spotsylvania."

"Shoot them." Gigi says disgusted "And burn their outfits."

Tori giggled "Seems to me like a bit of your shinny disposition came into your acting"

"That wasn't acting" Jade sneered "I **_really_** wanted those guys shot, they were talentless, annoying and not to mention they were trying to flirt with me while we were shooting"

Her girlfriend's wide smile slowly morphed into a frown "I want you to take me to your next recording session"

"Why?"

"Because, no one flirts with you except me!" Tori growled menacingly "And if I see _anyone_ trying to, I'm going to kick them in their family jewells!"

"Normally I'd let you go ahead with such a plan" Jade said dryly "But this time, I'm going to say don't even _**dare**_ , the last thing I need is getting **_fired_ ** because my girlfriend couldn't control her jealousy"

"You're making it real hard for me to be supportive of this role" Tori crossed her arms in contempt "First Davvy and now those jerks... When did you suddenly became such an eye candy?"

"Don't hate me just because I have such a hot body" The former Goth shock back teasingly.

"I'm a big fan of your body, Jade" Tori replied soberly "A _**hug**_ e fan! You know that considering how much time I look at it before I screw it when we're in bed"

"Believe me Vega, I'm aware how much you _idolize_ my body" Jade said deviously "But you gotta _chill_ and remember that only you get to do naugthy things to me, no one else can even touch me unless they want to lose a finger or worse!"

"Are you taking your scissors with you to work?"

"Uh, _no_?"

"Staring next week you are!" Tori ordered sharply.

" _ **Whoah, whoah, whoah**_ " Jade exclaimed moving her arms widly "Just last week you said that terrorizing my co-workers was not something I should be doing, that I should at least try to be civil"

"Well, when someone is hitting on you then all bets are off!" The Half-Latina shouted angrily "I give you my blessings to chop off some fingers when someone flirts with you!"

"My, my Vega... Who knew you had a dark side?" Jade says, sexily moving her tongue between her lips "I **_like_** it"

"Well you're _mine_ Jade" The brunette grunted "The hell I'm letting someone see you as a piece of meat"

 _"Hot damn, she's sexy when she's mad!"_

"Let me show you what I would do." Once again Gigi interrupted the couple's conversation "I would start out by thanking my loved ones, my family and my friends. I would then thank my amazing band, The Assassins. You guys are my heartbeat when I'm out there."

Tori wondered if Jade would ever thank her in any of her acceptance speeches in the future.

"My amazing boyfriend, Flash, who surrounds me with love and sexy guitar licks."

 _"When the time comes, Jade better say her lovable, sexy girlfriend who surrounds her with love, support and above all never ending devotion."_

"My surrogate mom, Ava, I love you, I need you. I couldn't have done this without you. And last but not least" Gigi sighs dejectedly "My mom... My _real_ mom, Cat."

 _That,_ suddenly reminded Tori of what was her original train of thoughts before jealosy clouded her judgment.

"Cause even though we fought and even though I felt like she was smothering me, the truth is, you were just loving me **_twice as hard_**. Because unlike the other little girls out there, I _didn't_ have a real dad. Thank you, Jesus!"

"Jade?"

"Um?"

"Do you... Do you ever think of your mom?"

"I knew you were going to ask me that the moment that scene came up" Jade groaned.

"Well? Do you?" Tori inquired unsurely "I mean, since I known you... You never mentioned... What was she like... Any memories with her... did she love you twice as hard?"

"Vega... My mom... She died... you know that" Jade stated grimly.

"I know"

"The thing is, I can't miss her because I don't remember much about her" She admitted "I meam, I know she loved me, all moms do love their children"

"Not _**all**_ mothers" Tori snarled hatefully.

"Putting yours aside Vega" Jade tried to say calmly "My mom never got the chance to raise me because her time on Earth was cut short, I never got to argue with her, we never went shopping or had those type of mother-daughter bonding sickening experiences"

The Thespian's eyes began to water "And... And... I don't know... I always felt I miss out on something you know? I mean Cat always told me tales of her "adventures" with her mom and before your mother became a religious bitch you two loved each other... so for a time I felt cheated out because I didn't have that and to add insult to injury my only **_father_** took priority in his job over me, oh he's trying now but the neglect _**stung**_ , it's a wonder I turned out as well as I did"

Jade began to sob uncontrollably.

Tori quickly held her girlfriend in her waiting arms, drawing little circles in her back as she shushed her "I'm sure she loved you Jade"

"How do you know Vega?"

"Like you said, _all_ mothers love their children"

Jade continued to be in Tori's embrance, but she now looked at her lover with weeping eyes "Just our luck huh? Mine isn't around anymore and you's ran out from your life"

"I know, it sucks" Tori agreed "We certainly got the short end of the stick"

"Vega... I think we should make a promise"

"What _kind_ of promise?" The Half-Latina questioned curiously.

"That when and if we ** _ever_ ** become parents, we're _always_ going to be there for our kids" Jade mutters seriously.

Tori nodded at once "Always"

* * *

 ** _So, like I said at the top, the show just continues to gimme so much stuff I can use for Jori._**

 ** _I hope this chapter was the perfect mix of "Comedy and drama" for those of you who aren't following me my Jori "50" saga, Jade's mother died when she was young, which is why she doesn't remember her and why Tori hates that her girlfriend didn't have much of a childhood._**

 ** _So, what did you all think of this latest addition to the series?"_**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	6. Tramps Like Us

**_Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued._**

 ** _Author Notes: Even if Gigi hasn't returned with her lesbian relationship with Davvy just yet,which might just change by next week, the series still continues to gimme ideas for Jori moments._**

 ** _Funny thing, after watching last night's episode, I had no intention of writing anything since, it hardly had anything I could use for Jori... That is until Lushcoltrane gave me this idea, so thanks to him, this chapter was made._**

* * *

"Hey, what's with that property out in New Jersey Gigi was telling me about?" Ava asked curiously.

Flash, of course not expecting that made an exasperated face, the blonde of course didn't see it "Oh, it's _nice_."

"Yeah?"

It's right up your alley."

"Can I _see_ it?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Jade?"

"What, Vega?"

"I been thinking"

" _That's_ a first"

The Half-Latina chuckled while mockingly hitting her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"All joking aside, what's on your mind Tor?"

"Flash's property"

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't it be sweet if you and I ever got our cozy little slice of land?"" The brunette asked, snuggling into her girlfriend's personal space "Imagine it... Just imagine all we could do there"

"Oh I _have_ " The former Goth says mischievously "Believe me Vega, I have"

"What? Do you have a secret Forest outside of Los Angeles or something?" Tori asked jokingly.

When she didn't receive an answer, the Half-Latina quizzically stared at her pale lover, who in turned was watching her phone in a weak attempt to act as if she was replying to a text.

 _"Jade"_ Tori said suspiciously "Do you have a property you haven't told me about?"

"Erm... _No_?"

"Oh my God! You **_do_**!" Tori yells in shock "Why you never told me about it Jade? **_Why_**?!"

"It's not that big a deal"

"Not that big... **_NOT THAT BIG A DEAL_**?!" The Half-Latina bellowed out at the top of her lungs "How would you like it if I told you I owned the Vega star!"

"Wait... there's a _star_ named after you?" Jade asked in amazement "That's kinda cool"

"Yes it is but... OH **_NICE TRY!_** " The Brunette scowled "I want to know why you didn't tell me about the property sooner?"

"Wel... The thing is..."

"Don't you _trust_ me?"

 _ **"No! I mean Yes!"**_ Jade answered widly "This isn't about trust Vega, I would trust you with my life and I **_have_** actually"

"Then, why did you keep such a huge thing a secret from me?"

"Because... I'm not sure I want it" The Thespian whispered.

 _"Huh?"_ Tori guffawed "Why not?"

"Technically speaking, it's not mine just yet" Jade admitted "It was my **_mom's_** , when she died, she left it to me in her will but I won't have the deed until I'm twenty five"

* * *

"Wow." Ava was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the acres.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It's silly I'll probably never even live here."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm seeing the main house goes right here where we're standing, okay?" Ave says brigthly "And then you gotta have a stable over there in that corner."

Tori looked at the screen, then at her girlfriend "Did you _ever_ want a stable full of horses?"

"Oh hell no!" Jade snaps back "I don't want my place to smell like horse shit"

Even if the brunette was still mad at her lover for keeping such a secret from her, she couln't help but chuckle.

"And you're gonna need an outdoor entertaining area right over there centered around a fire pit that also doubles as a barbecue pit." Ava continued to come up with ideas as she inspected the forest "And then a barn over there."

"That's quite lovely idea" Tori agreed "Ava has such good taste, I'll give her _that._ "

"Something is coming to me." The blonde woman says pleasantly "A wrought iron chandelier over a big-ass redwood slab table."

As both women continued to hear Ava's ideas for the property, Jade was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

 _"God damn"_

"So... where any of those ideas yours?" Tori demanded to know "Because if so, for someone who has **_doubts_** about the property, sure put a lot of thought into it"

"Actually, yes" Jade admits evenly " The piano room? That was meant for you. When I proposed to you, I couldn't help but have this image of you working on your music on a big ass room with a baby grand piano in the middle of it"

"And where were you?"

 _"I was singing on top of it"_

 _"Aww"_ Tori cooed.

"But then I began to feel... I dunno... _Odd_ " The pale woman reluctantly says "I mean, how would you feel if you suddenly received something that once belonged to someone you never thought of twice in your life?"

"But it wasn't just a random stranger" Tori pointed out seriously "Your mom, gave you the place, maybe it was her last chance to look after you, maybe it has her only way she could say she loved you from beyond the grave, ultimately, it's the place your mom wanted for you to have"

"Maybe"

"Think of it this way baby" The tanned woman says gently "The property can always be the place where you can connect with her... A place where yoir mom's soul could reach out to you"

Jade rests her head on Tori's shoulder, slowly looking up at the loving eyes of her fiance "You really think so?"

"I do... Come on Jade, you always wanted proof that your mom loved you" Tori caresses her fiance's cheeks "This could be it"

The former Goth hungrily kissed her girlfriend "God... I... Love... You" She says between kisses.

"Me... Too... Baby"

Several minutes later both of them were now resting on the couch, contently watching the rest of the show.

"Jade?"

"Umm?"

"Can I see what your mom left you?"

"Tomorrow Vega... Tomorrow"

 ** _"YAY!_** " Tori clapped exitedly.

Then they say Flash and Ava naked on the ground.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever pictured us naked as the day we were born... Doing it in the middle of the forest?"

"Are you kidding?" She retorted "That's been my dream since we moved in together... But I knew I was asking for much"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you would never agree to it" Jade teased "It's too wild and you are anything **_but_** a risk taker"

"Hey!" Tori shouted offended "I am **_so_** a risk taker!"

"Vega, for **_you_** taking a risk is going past the five second rule" The Thespian comments dryly "Obviously having sex out in in the open would be too much for you"

"Oh I'll show you!"

"I'm _sure_ you will Tor" Jade chuckled, not believing her girlfriend in the slightest"The day you do something wild and totally crazy, it will be the day I'll kiss your sister's ass"

Tori huffed at that. _"I'll show her"_

As the show went on, Tori couldn't help but smile evilly at the destruction of Flash's place, it reminded her of the time she broked into Beck's trailer and smashed everything in sight as revenge for breaking Jade's heart.

Such a reminder only served to fuel the task at hand.

The very next day both women made sweet, passionate, angry love right in the middle of the West Acres.

That night Jade also kissed Trina's nice ass.

And slept on the couch for the rest of the month.

 _"Not to self, never say your sister in law has a nice ass in front of your future wife"_

* * *

 ** _So, like I said at the top, the show just continues to gimme so much stuff I can use for Jori._**

 _ **For those of you who aren't into astronomy, Vega is the brightest star in the constellation Lyra, I always wanted to use it as a gag in one of my stories due to obvious reasons and I finally got the chance!**_

 _ **I had to add Beck's place getting destroyed, it made the messge crystal clear, don't hurt Jade or else Tori will come after you, heh heh heh.**_

 _ **Also, I dunno about any of you guys but Trina sure has a hot body and I figured that pointing that out would only serve Tori to give Jade the horns, LOL.**_

 ** _So, what did you all think of this latest addition to the series? Funny or not?_**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	7. Ghosts of Skibbereen

**_Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued._**

 ** _Author Notes: As always, if you don't want to get spolied, get out before it's too late and for those of you who DID watch the episode I bet many of you expected Davvy to finally make a comeback, but wow she sure didn't win any point with Gigi, which of course gave me more material for jealous/vengeful Tori, XD.  
_**

 ** _... Enjoy the madness._**

* * *

"Hey! You want to go grab some breakfast?" Gigi asked her father "You haven't left the house in five days. You're gonna run into Ava and Flash at some point,"

"So Might as well just get it over with." Davvy added

"Ugh, _grea_ t" Tori said sarcastically "The bitch is back"

Jade rolled her eyes " _Really_ Vega?"

"What?"

"Are you really going to act like a spoiled brat just because my ** _fake_** girlfriend made a comeback?""

The Half-Latina narrowed her eyes "First of all, don't **_eve_** r say the word girlfriend _unless_ you're referring to _ **me**_!"

Jade shook her head in mild annoyance.

"Second of all, _this_ isn't acting like a brat." Tori snapped " ** _This_** is acting like a brat!"

Tori then got a piece of paper and a straw, she cut a bit of it, puts it in her mouth, chews on it and uses the straw to throw a spitbull on the tv, hitting Danny on the forehead.

"Bullseye!"The brunette then congratulated herself by doing a small little victory dance "Take that!"

"Tori!" The Goth screams "Don't spit at the television!"

"Screw you West!" Her girlfriend shot back "It's my game, every time I see that role sterealing gank I'll spit on her... it's my game! And unless you want to sleep on the couch another month, you'll let me!"

Jade exasperatedly rubs her eyes with her fingertips.

 _"I used to think that a jealous Vega was funny... Now... Now she has become a pain in the ass"_

* * *

What are you What are you guys up to now? What, are you, like, a couple again?" Johnny asked somewhat curiously.

Tori did not like the shared dreamy look Gigi, _"Jade"_ and Danny shared, and she _definitely_ didn't liked that they were holding hands.

"Um... _We're..._ Reexamining our situation" Davvy answered mischievously.

"What does that mean?"

 _"Yes, what does that mean?"_ Tori parroted in her mind.

"It means that we're just chillin' out and enjoying ourselves."

"Gigi better let go of that hand soon or I'm breaking yours in the next five seconds"

"You do _remember_ I like pain, right Tor?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow. "And last time I checked you couldn't even win a fight against a twelve year old, what makes you think you could make full swing on that threat?"

"Well... I... You... We... _Shut up_!"

"Oh, nice come back." The pale woman teased "I bet you stayed up all night thinking of that one"

Tori looked at the screen, then at her girlfriend "Do you really want to mock me, knowing full well you're already on thin ice with me?"

"For fuck's sake Tori, Davvy isn't even my real girlfriend... _You_ are!" Jade bellowed out "Why are you making a big deal out of this?!"

"How would you like it if you saw me with another hot girl and there was some flirting and kissing and... nakedness?" The Half-Latina asked akwardly "I mean, I know it isn't real but it just drives crazy that you can easily catch the eye of so many people without even trying... You said it yourself, guest stars, co-workers and strangers _have_ hit on you."

"Need I remind you of the fact that most of the people that come in contact with me ending up running away from me in fear that I'll murder them?"

"Yeah, most but not all" The brunette says dejectedly "I'm just worried that eventually you'll find someone else... Someone who isn't a jealous dork"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No!" She says sharply "I mean, come on Jade, You dump Beck for me, what's to say that you eventually met up with some grat actress, one that is insanely hot..."

"I'm going to stop you right there Vega" The Thespian growls angrily "Look at your hand"

"Why?"

 _ **"JUST DO IT!"**_

"Ok! Ok!" Tori did as she was told.

"What do you see?"

"My engagement ring"

"Exactly" Jade nods "That damn piece of jewelry is the ultimate proof of how much I fucking love you Vega!"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts! I proposed to you acknowledging full well what I was getting myself into, knowing that you **_are_** the woman I want to grow old with! You may have your insecurites and that's ok, I have them too, but every time you see me in any _fake_ relationship in any future project with a man or a woman, I want you to look down on that ring and remember that no matter what, for better or for worse, I'm coming home to you."

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the most romantic thing you ever said to me" Tori muttered, tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry about?" The former Goth asked, perplexed.

"For being jealous! For being paranoid, for doubting our relationship! I dunno, take your pick!" The brunette sputtered.

"How about we just kiss and make up then?" Jade says wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

For the next five minutes both women made out.

"I love you" Tori said dreamily afterwards.

"Does this mean you won't get jealous about my fake lesbian relationship then?"

"I can't make such a promise"

"Of course" Jade says dryly "Why make our relationship easy, huh?"

Tori chuckled "Hey, whose that girl?"

"This is what you get for not paying attention to the story"

" ** _Hey!_** I was _distracted_ by a very talented kisser!"

" _That_ I am" Jade agreed smugly "But to answer your question, the blonde? She's Emma and you're going to _love_ her"

"Why?" Tori asks curiously

"Just keep watching" The older woman speaks sneakily "I promise, after this you won't be jealous for the rest of the season"

"What about the rest of the series?"

" _Erm_... let's take one step at a time Tor" She says unsurely.

* * *

Ava opened the door to rge stairs, only to be surprised by the sight of Davvy kissing Emma, Johnny's so called date.

The blonde smugly looks at her former boyfriend and surrogate daugther _"Huh."_

She and Flash victoriously walked away.

Well, at least we still have our dignity. Gigi point out weakly, her prise somewhat damaged.

* * *

 ** _"THAT BITCH!"_**

Jade jumps on the couch in surprise, she hadn't expected _that._

"Whose a bitch?"

Tori gave Davvy the evil eye, the former Goth could practically feel the hatred coming out of her fiance's body.

"I'm going to kill her!" She uttered ominously "Then I'll dispose of the body in a shark thank!"

"Vega... Baby, _normally_ I'd be proud of you wishing death upon someone." Jade comments slowly "But why exactly do you want to do that?"

"That skank Davvy cheated on you!" Tori snarled.

"On Gigi" Jade corrected "And technically, they weren't exclusive"

"Whatever!"

"Why are you so upset? I mean aren't you glad it happened? It means Gigi is free as a bird."

"I'm not upset" The tanned woman answered darkly "I'm furious!"

"I don't follow!"

"That... That _betrayer_ made Gigi look stupid... Which made _you_ look stupid! No is allowed to make you look like an idiot in front of an ex!"

"A _fake_ ex"

"And what does Gigi do?" Tori asked mockingly "She says she still has her dignity!"

"Well... she does"

"That's not the point!" She yells out madly "She should have gotten even like you would've!"

"But Gigi isn't me, Vega" Jade says dryly "She will give someone the finger, she will destroy personal property, but she isn't capable of doing, what I can do to people, so all she can do is take the situation and try to forget it ever happened, besides I thought you would love the fact that now Danny will be out of the picture after her little stunt"

"I don't accept that as a real ending!" Tori growled " _Gigi_ should've been the one to get the last laugh, instead thanks to her on/off again _lover_ , she was left in the dust!"

The Half-Latina ran out of the couch as quickly as she could, heading to the room she shared with Jade.

"Where are you going?"

"If Gigi isn't about to do anything about Danny then **_I_ ** will!"

She then slammed the door shut.

The Thespian slowly massaged her forehead "I pretend to date another girl, Tori get's mad, there's a break up on the show, she gets mad **_again_** , there's just _no_ pleasing her."

Two days later Jade stares at her computer screen "Are you for real Vega?"

"You damn right I am!"

"You actually made a webpage entitled " ?"

"Yup" Tori says proudly "Look, I even photoshoped a photo of her, now she has horns, a moustache and a derp-y sort of look in her eyes"

Jade stared at her future wife for a second "You're a dork... But you're mine"

* * *

 ** _Funny story, I originally had a completely different idea written down but unfortunately the file wasn't saved because my computer unexpectedly turned off before I could have saved the final draft and I had to re-write the chapter completely, sometimes technology doesn't agree with me, go figure._**

 ** _Now, I bet that many of you are wondering why I didn't write anything on the Ava/Gigi talk, well because on a previous chapter I already had Tori giving Jade a talk involving her deaceased mother,for me, it was the closure Jade needed, by writting something involving the backstage scene, it would be live opening a wound, something I did not want to do, because I don't want to do a "repeat" on Jade's issue with her late mom._**

 ** _Anyway, I think we won't be seeing Davvy again, but I could be wrong, mean she did put Gigi on an embarrassing spot, I don't know of anyone who could forgive looking like an idiot in front of the people who broke your heart._**

 ** _So, what did you guys thought of Tori's little "Revenge"? I mean, I do believe it's something she would do, after all she is kind of a dork._**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	8. Rolling in the Deep

**_Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" that show belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued._**

 ** _Author Notes: As always, if you don't want to get spolied, get out before it's too late and for those of you who DID watch the episode, Who else was annoyed that Cat's return was spoiled in the previews?  
_**

 ** _Plus, this was by far one of the most dramatic episodes in my opinion, but it also perfectly showed the behind the scenes downsides of the entertainment industry, am I right?_**

* * *

Gigi opened the fridge, grabbing a big bag of _something green_ , she knew was it was, which really didn't surprised her in the least.

She then went for the milk, which of course to her great annoyance, turned out to be empty, she closed the refrigerator door, walking towards her father's room, milk carton still in hand which would serve to make her point.

"Dad! You forgot to buy milk." Gigi whined " I notice you didn't forget to buy yourself two new bottles of vodka and a giant bag of weed."

She then started to hit the lump that was under the covers with the carton " I am talking to you. Wake up"

Much to her surprise, who came out from beneath the sheets was ger father, but her mother, Cat.

"Um... hey baby doll"

"What the fuck.. _What_?"

"A simple "Hi, Mom" would suffice." Cat says sleepily.

"Hi, Mom. What the **_fuck_**?"

"Wow Jade, this was such a surprise" Tori comments sarcastically "I never expected Gigi's mom to make a comeback"

"Having a smart tongue doesn't suit you Vega" Jade retorted "Mostly because you can't pull it off."

The brunette gasped, insulted "I so can pull being sassy!"

"Sassy? What are you, ten?" Jade mocked "Talk like an adult and say bitch! That being said, I do see your point, the network killed any shock factor with the spoiler"

"Okay, could you please just cover yourself up a little bit?" Gigi said.

Tori gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"What are you smiling at?"

That's a sentence I never expected to come out of your mouth" Tori teased, but then turned into a scowl "You didn't see much did you?"

"First off, I never get tired of seeing your breasts, so why would I want to see you covered? The Thespian retorted "Second of all, don't you _see_ Gigi looking away?"

"Yeah... But how many times did you had to repeat that scene to get it right?" The Half-Latina inquired jealously "I'm sure you saw other boobs that weren't mine!"

"Are they real?" Gigi asked, mortified.

"Yes, _are_ they real?" Tori parroted, narrowing her eye.

"Of course they're real!" Cat answered both her daugther and Tori proudly "They're Au naturel."

The brunette glared at the TV mom. "I wish the camera would show if what she saying is true"

 _"What the fuck?"_ Jade thought in annoyance _"First, she's happy, then angry and ready to tear my head apart abd now she's curious, Vega has been acting crazy since we started watching this season, what is up with her?"_

"Oh I think I'm going to throw up" Gigi said, looking a little ill, which is not surprising considering she just heard some very naughty acts her parents has been up to.

"That's some very good acting right there baby" Tori spoke, "How did you managed to look that sick?"

"Easy, I just thoughtof the most disgusting thing imaginable to feel like I was goingvto throw up."

"Which was?"

"At first I thought of what your sister could look like naked" Jade replied in disgust "But then I quicky had to think of a close second, after all, even _I_ have a limit to the horrifying and didn't want to be scarred for life, plus there's only one Vega I want naked in my head and that's you"

"That better be the case" Tori warned "You're still on thin ice for saying Trina has a nice butt"

"I had to say it!" The former Goth snapped "I had to kiss the damn thing, I had to make the experience less... **_Horrible_** somehow"

"But did you had to say it within my ear reach?!"

"Uhhh..."

"Uhhh is right you gank!" Tori growled, hitting her girlfriend on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ok! Don't ever do that again!" Jade snapped, massaging her forehead "Point made"

"What _did_ you think of to make yourself look sick?"

"Your sister... Shaving her legs"

Both women shuddered at that.

"Just be glad you never had to be the one to shave her legs"

The former Goth gave her a strange look "I don't even want to know"

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Show me your boobs!" The tanned woman ordered quickly "Show them to me! I gotta get my sister's legs out of my head!"

"Only if you show me your ass!" Jade compromised "I still have the feeling of Trina's ass on my lips and I want it off!"

"Deal"

So for the rest of the episode Jade remained topless while Tori remained pant-less.

* * *

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more about your sex life today." Gigi cringed.

"Oh, my God, sweetie, most kids would be doing back flips if their estranged natural parents got back together." Cat says condescendingly.

"Okay, well, most kids don't have to worry about what diabolical plan their parents are making in bed together."

Tori giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Only you would make seeing parents making love somewhat historical"

"It's only funny when it happens to other people" Jade agreed "But considering Gigi i.e me had to endure jusy awkwardness? Not funny in the slightest.

"Whatever you say West" The Half-Latina teased, putting her head on her girlfriend's exposed shoulder "You know, it's sweet"

"What is?"

That Johnny and Cat are looking up for Gigi's future" Tori explained "Even if it's on a sort of messed up way, shows they are at least _trying_ "

"Some parents are trying to be a part of their children's lives or in this xase their children's success."

"Oh... Right" Tori grunted "I forgot the type of parents I was just watching"

"Cat doesn't like Cat" The pale woman said out of the blue."

"Huh?"

"Cat doesn't like that the creators used her name for a mean character" Jade explained "She says it gives people with the name Cat a bad... name"

"She said that?"

"Not in so much detail" Jade says with an eye roll "I had to hear her try to explain it to me using her plush toys for visual aids... That was a long night"

"I bet that it was"

* * *

As the episode progressed Tori was getting a bit hot and bothered, which of course reached its pesk when she started to drool once Gigi/Jade was on stage in a very revealing black sparkly dress, singing.

 _"She's an angel that came from the heavens"_ She thought lustfully _"A sexy pale angel with the voice of a goddess"_

"I'm already in love" Gigi sang loudly, all the while moving her hips seductively "I'm already in love"

Which of course only served to turn on the Half-Latina.

Her libido was off the charts, which was no surprise seeing as she had in sight Gigi's luscious breasts.

 _"How I wish I could hold them in my hands"_ Tori thought hungrily _"Wait a minute!... I **can**!"_

 ** _"EAHH!"_ ** Jade squeaked out in shock "Vega, what the hell?! Your hands are cold!"

"That why I'm holding your boobs" She says coyly 'So I can warn myself up, body contact regulates heat, which of couse keeps us warm, dont I come in handy with that little piece of knowledge, huh?"

"Pardon my ignorance you dork, but in order for that to fully work, don't I need to be oh I dunno.. have you around my arms for the rest of your body to feel my heat?"

Tori grinned.

"I walk right into that one didn't I?"

"Yeah you did!" The brunette agreed playfully "Now, stop wasting time, You're not wearing a shirt, I'm not wearing any pants, which means we are half-naked! So lets remedy the situation before I have sn overdrive and explode from your sexiness!"

Jade smirked evilly, patronizingly giving her girlfriend a no no with her index finger "Not yet Vega"

"Why not?!" She whined "Don't you love me?"

"Oh don't try that with me" The Thespian warned "I do love you but the show isn't over, plus the more we wait, the better the sex will be"

"You're pure evil Jade West!" Tori growled.

"That... I am" She teased "Now shut up and watch"

The next thing the brunette saw was Cat giving Johnny a blowjob off screen, then Gigi walked in.

"We were, uh..."

"Working on a new tune for you."

"Yes, we were."

"A tune about blowjobs?" Gigi asked, blowing her parents very obvious lie.

Tori glared daggers at her girlfriend.

"What wrong Vega?" Jade asked innocently.

"I'm going to kill you..." Tori growled "You totally wanted me to see that so that I would want to suck on your pussy!"

"Maybe... Maybe not" She teased "Too bad you're going to have to wait to do that"

"I hate you so much righy about now"

"I don't think you do" Jade taunted "Considering how you were eye-fucking Gigi six minutes ago, not to mention groping my girls, I **_think_** you are very fond of me"

Tori remained quiet for the rest of the episode, not really paying atention other than eyes Gigi every time she apoeared on the screen, but aside from that she counting in her head, the minutes remainings.

Once she saw the end credits, the Half-Latina gave out an indian war cry, holding her lover bridal style, much to the surprise of the former Goth.

* * *

Several hours later after some very loud love making Jade and Tori were sleeping in bed, well actually Tori was sleeping peacefully resting her head on Jade's chest.

The former Goth quizzically looked at her sleeping lover. I don't know what is up with these mood swings you're having Vega, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this"

* * *

 ** _And this story is finally over!_**

 ** _Oh don't worry, I know there's one episode left, but seeing as the season finale is named after the Music Video "Bang Bang" I decided to write what Jade and Tori will see in the final episode as a second chapter of a previous story of mine which I'm sure you remember and it is also called "Bang Bang"_**

 ** _And don't worry I'll explain in that story why Tori has been acting so weird during this fic._**

 ** _Until next time..._**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
